Ese mayordomo, es bueno instruyendo
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: Clases de baile, clases de historia, clases de lengua, clases, clases y más clases… Sebastian Michaelis tenía la habilidad de saber todo… pero nunca habían tocado ese tema… Por ello, el Conde, intentó sorprenderlo pero al final él resultó ser el sorprendido, quedándose con una pregunta: ¿Cómo se seduce?
1. En el día Ese mayordomo no es requerido

Hi! Aquí Kana

La verdad soy de escribir shot, casi no le voy a más de un capítulo cuando los personajes son míos pero, siempre hay una primera vez y esto fue obra de Sebas XD es tan sensual que no pude evitar querer escribir este fanfic.

Espero sus opiniones con respecto a las ideas (y perversidades) que soy capaz de hacer.

_Derechos: Los personajes son enteramente de YANA TOBOSO._

* * *

_**Ese mayordomo, es bueno instruyendo**_

**Capítulo I: En el día. Ese mayordomo no es requerido.**

Por enésima vez había tratado de beber el té pero las palabras que desataba aquella boca eran suficientemente raras como para quitarle hasta las ganas.

El ojiazul pasó la mirada en la mujer de rojo, por sus adentros se preguntaba ¿cómo rayos aquella era una doctora? Y aún más ¿cómo podía ser tan sinvergüenza?

A veces por los pensamientos de Ciel vagaba la idea (por decirlo así, pues de vaga era casi nada, era demasiado recurrente) bueno, el punto es que pasaba aquella idea de que quizás no eran familia.

Es decir, nunca se sabe, era tan común en esa época tener niños adoptados y demás. Tal vez ella era el caso, aunque una pequeña investigación (hecha por su mayordomo) le había confirmado que (para su infortunio) no era así, y efectivamente, parte de la sangre de aquella Madam corría por sus venas.

Dejó de beber de aquella taza, el té estaba entibiándose, comenzaba a molestarle que aquella plática no fuera a nada.

Para colmo, y acabar de llenar de males, el chino se había unido, la pregunta inquietante en la cabeza del pequeño Conde era si acaso aquel extranjero sabía de qué hablaban.

- Sin duda el Conde tiene muchas cosas que pensar, sólo recuerde que se atraen más moscas con miel que con vinagre –mencionó el moreno con suavidad su mano se sacudió con suma delicadeza en el aire imitando el vuelo de una mariposa, fumó una bocanada de humo y soltó otro tanto

- Rau, te he dicho claramente que no traigas a la mansión esa porquería –expresó por quinta vez en el día pero parecía que al otro le daba igual pues simplemente sonreía, se disculpaba y continuaba fumando

- ¿Ciel, piensas hacer algo al respecto? –tomó asiento la mujer notando que el chiquillo se había mantenido al margen de la conversación cuando fue por él que se reunieron

- Sacarlo de la mansión –dijo por fin bebiendo un poco de té (ya frío por cierto)

- No, cariño, hablo de tu duda sobre XXXX –automáticamente esa palabra fue bloqueada por los oídos del ojiazul

Soltó un suspiro, nunca le había gustado mezclarse con personas tan vulgares (dícese de su tía, Rau y el shinigami rojo).

- Madam Red, te llamé para eso precisamente –por su boca casi salía el "sino, ni pensaba llamarte" pero omitió ese punto- explícame, cómo se se… se… -su mirada azul se desvió a un lado mientras el sonrojo aumentaba en sus mejillas

- Seduce –dijo sin titubeos el moreno acariciando la pierna expuesta de su hermana

- ¡NO LO DIGAS ASÍ! –expresó con efusividad el chico parándose repentinamente, tomó nuevamente asiento y prosiguió- lo que dijo él –sacudió la mano delante del otro señalándolo

- Seducir, ¿eh? Bueno quizás ya estás en esa edad… -la pelirroja abrió su abanico pensativa ¿estaba en esa edad? Bueno tenía 12 años, casi 13… los niños crecían más rápido

- Y a todo esto, ¿a quién piensa seducir el Conde? –cuestionó aprovechando el notable silencio en la habitación

- ¿Has estado hablando sin razón alguna? –sacudió la mujer más su abanico

- …. –como esperaba, Rau no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba sólo seguía el cauce del río- Agh, no quiero volver a tocar el punto de inicio –afirmó Ciel dejando su taza a un lado

- Yo te lo diré entonces –soltó un suspiro y comenzó a relatar lo que su pequeño sobrino le había contado desde el principio…

_Ya había terminado de beber su té y sonó la pequeña campana, no tardó en minutos en que llegó el moreno._

_- ¿Has recibido noticias de la Reina?_

_- No –respondió suave recogiendo las vasija- aunque hace unos momentos llegó una invitación para un baile_

_- ¿Un baile? –alzó la mirada y luego volvió a bajarla- manda una carta disculpándome por la ausencia_

_- ¿Otra vez? –le miró fijamente- Se ha negado a ir a los bailes a sabiendas que sabe bailar, luego de mí la institutriz le enseñó debidamente así que ¿cuál es el pretexto esta vez?_

_- No hay ningún pretexto, simplemente no quiero ir, estoy en una etapa de rebeldía –explicó escondiéndose tras el periódico_

_- ¿Rebeldía, dice? –bajó el periódico poniendo al mano en el papel-¿quiere que ponga eso en la carta?_

_- ¿Eres idiota? Claro que no, pon algo como que tengo una reunión o algo por estilo, simplemente no quiero ir_

_- Quizás el joven amo, es tímido, quién lo diría –murmuró dejando que le escuche, la sonrisa del demonio era la cosa que menos le agradaba a Ciel (y eso que no le agradaban muchas cosas), sabía perfectamente que se estaba burlando de él_

_- ¡Cállate! No es eso, simplemente no quiero ir –giró el rostro a un lado haciendo un leve puchero_

_- Jo, que persona más lindamente tímida resulta –volvió a burlar, el mayordomo sabía de donde tirar para que el pequeño cediera_

_- Maldito, te digo que no es eso –su ojo azul se fijó en el mayor_

_- Entonces ¿qué es? –imperó_

_- … -pasó la mirada a un lado para no verle si no decía la verdad ese otro sin duda seguiría dándole comentarios burlones hasta que la soltara- no me gusta bailar_

_- ¿Y eso?_

_- Y sabes, todos te miran cuando bailas…_

_- Ajá…-bien, ese punto lo entendía ¿y?_

_- …_

_- Amo, por curiosidad, ¿le apena? –el peliazul se encogió de hombros dando un respingo, oh, así que era eso- Sabe, si le da vergüenza esto le será difícil casarse, más aún, conseguir pareja ni siquiera se verá posible…_

_- Ya tengo prometida, así que da igual lo demás, ve y disculpa mi inasistencia_

_- ¿Prometida, dice? ¿Qué le asegura eso? Ella podría en unos años morir o peor aún, encontrar a alguien más… si usted no llega a ser un hombre de verdad y sigue comportándose como un chiquillo ella podría irse –comentaba sin consideración, es más, sin el mínimo respeto- ¿acaso le da tanta vergüenza porque es un chiquillo?_

_- ¡Te ordeno que te calles! –miró enojado, sabía el otro perfectamente cuanto odiaba que le dijeran "chiquillo" o sus derivados_

_El mayordomo tomó la mandíbula del peliazul y se inclinó dejando sus labios casi al roce. Aquellos ojos rojos se posaron en una total atención al brillo zafiro._

_- ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? Tratándome así siendo tu amo, Sebastian… si tan convencido estás de que soy un chiquillo no sabría sobre el sexo ni nada vinculado, los mocosos son los que no saben de esas cosas… -dijo firme, no cedería ni una milésima de distancia de esos labios, ¡era de él no retroceder!_

_- Me sorprende que sepa de sexo –susurró el otro dejando que cada palabra soltara parte de su aliento cálido rozando los labios ajenos- ahora bien, ¿sabe qué es esto? –y sin más acercó la boca a la oreja del menor, su lengua acarició aquella curvatura penetrándole con tranquilidad_

_El pequeño soltó un suave gemido, su boca se entreabrió temblorosa y un rojizo coloreó sus mejillas. La lengua del demonio se movía de una forma extraña en él provocándole una suave sacudida la cual sintió perfectamente el demonio soltándole._

_Se acomodó el uniforme negro y sonriendo ampliamente continuó._

_- Creo que no lo sabe ¿cierto? Es porque aún no tiene experiencia, joven amo, y la adquirirá yendo a esta clase de eventos –sacó la invitación y la dejó en el escritorio- con su permiso, debo atender otras labores –dijo llevándose la bandeja con la vasija_

_El niño atónito posó la mano en la oreja ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado que se puso así?!_

- Ah, el mayordomo hizo de las suyas

- Para ser más preciso… -soltó un suspiro acomodándose en el sillón- me dejó con muchas dudas, no sé bien si lo hizo por eso o para burlarse, aunque viniendo de él sería hasta por ambas cosas

- Lo importante es que mi sobrino está llegando a "esa edad", yo siendo su tía y sobretodo, una doctora reconocida, debo ayudarle resolviendo sus dudas… -vaya altivez que mostraba la mujer en cada palabra, el rostro echado levemente hacia atrás y el abanico aumentado su velocidad imitando a ráfagas de viento pasar

Ciel comenzaba a cansarse, y avergonzarse ¿cuántos se tendrían que enterar de "su mal"?

- ¿Y por qué no vas a donde el mayordomo y resuelve todo esto, Conde? –buena pregunta, y tan sencilla de decir pero no de hacer, el pequeño frunció el ceño soltando un chasquido de lengua tan característico, Rau comprendió, eso no era curiosidad simplemente odiaba perder ante el juego que el otro ya había comenzado- Comprendo –rió suave- entonces vayamos a los modos de resolverlo…

- El mejor modo por el cual un hombre cae ante una mujer es cuando esta lo seduce… -explicaba la pelirroja

- El arte de seducir ha pasado desde tiempos remotos y por diferentes culturas –añadió el chino

- Y efectivamente la mejor manera de hacerlo es estando en los zapatos del otro…

Agh, habían comenzado (otra vez) con sus ideas en cadena ¿quién los entendía? Sólo hablaban y hablaban… no se detenían ¿Cuánta saliva le habían dicho que la boca producía por segundo? Debió prestar mayor atención al demonio, aunque tampoco le interesaba. Miró la taza, se había acabado su té… era verdad, Sebastian no había vuelto a ingresar a la habitación desde que acompañó a Rau ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? Debería estar allí a su lado sirviéndole más té… Claro, él lo había sacado pero no por eso debía ser tan negligente en su trabajo ¿qué acaso eso no ensuciaba su nombre como mayordomo de la familia?

- Seducir es igual a mujer y mujer es igual a seducir…

- Por tanto si te pones en el lugar de la mujer podrás comprender los puntos fuertes para seducir…

- Así que tiene que volverse una mujer –acabó resumiendo el moreno esbozando una tranquila sonrisa

¿Eh?

La mirada de Ciel, que hasta ese momento estaba remotamente perdida junto con sus pensamientos regresó a donde el problema comenzaba a surgir… ¿qué car… había dicho?

- ¿D… De qué hablas? –titubeó el niño

- De que llamaremos a la señorita Hopkins para hacerte un nuevo vestido –la mujer se puso de pie

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO RECUERDO HABER DADO MI CONSENTIMIENTO PARA ESO!

- Es en pro al conocimiento, Ciel –explicó (se excusó) la doctora tocando la campana

- Esp… Espera, no, te digo que odio esa idea –decía desesperado, y es que no era sólo porque en esa ocasión tuvo que ponerse ese traje entallado al torso sino también por las clases de enseñanza exhaustiva que su tía y el mayordomo le habían dado, todo eso sumado al detestable tacto del Vizconde, las pesadillas le atormentaron cada noche a partir de ese día, mismo mal sueño donde era perseguido (cortejado y manoseado) por el rubio Druittl

- ¿Llamó? –preguntó el moreno entrando con un carrito abastecido de aperitivos y más té. _"Claro, ahora si es eficaz" _pensó el chiquillo tomando asiento.

- Sebastian, llama a Nina –explicó la tía, se sentó y dejó al otro servir- tenemos mucho trabajo

- ¿Trabajo? –vaya, de algo se había perdido y todo por culpa de la ineptitud de sus "ayudantes"

- Es algo que no te incumbe –dijo serio el ojiazul llevando la taza a sus labios, por fin podía beber un poco

El ojo-rojos entrecerró la mirada llevándola a donde el chico, algo pasaba y podía intuir suspicazmente que tenía que ver con él. Sirvió más té a los invitados y sigilosamente se acercó al peliazul, se inclinó y ocultó con la mano una risilla de sus labios-cuervo susurrando luego: _Aprenda debidamente, joven amo_.

Ciel se paralizó, ¿cómo demonios lo sabía? Giró el rostro encontrándose con esa maldita sonrisa socarrona. El olor de ese aliento fuego, aún podía sentir la lengua acariciándole y ya habían pasado varios días desde eso. Sebastian abrió los ojos dejándolos fijos en el chico quien estaba sorprendido, por la tez se deslizaba una gota de sudor, que divertido era ponerlo en tal estado. Sacó un pañuelo y secó la mejilla por donde se deslizaba aquella evidencia de nerviosismo y sonrió aún más.

- Entonces eso es todo, llamaré enseguida a la señorita Nina Hopkins si necesitan algo –se reincorporó cínico guardándose el pañuelo- no duden en llamar, estoy para servirles –se inclinó educadamente llevándose el carrito con los platos vacíos dejando en aquella habitación a tres invitados ingenuos de lo que el mayordomo le había dicho a su amo para dejarlo tan pálido

- Cariño, ¿estás bien? –cuestionó la mujer viéndolo tan estático

- … -Rau se quedó unos segundos mirándole y automáticamente la idea cayó _"ah, era eso"_ pensó por sus adentros golpeando la pipa dejando caer las sobras en el cenicero- Conde, creo que mientras esperamos debemos comenzar a ensayar algo

El niño apenas podía poner atención ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué el mayordomo se estaba comportando de ese modo? Y peor aún ¿Por qué él mismo estaba respondiendo de _esa otra_ manera?

- ¿Ciel? –le llamó su tía reposándole la mano en el hombro, finalmente giró el rostro que estaba perdido por donde el demonio se había ido- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Ah… -fue su respuesta bebiendo un poco de té, debía despejarse un poco- volviendo al asunto –lo había pensado quizás por unos segundos pero no encontraba hasta ahora un mejor modo de resolverlo- comenzaremos con esta estrategia –debía ganarle, debía demostrarle al demonio quien era el amo allí

_"Hnm…"_ fue el murmuro de esos labios mientras rebanaba la zanahoria, su amo estaba actuando raro ¿desde hace cuánto cada acercamiento teñía sus mejillas? Levantó la mirada pensativo dejando los utensilios, posó la mano bajo la mandíbula. Quizás se había pasado un poco con ese _"método"_. Aunque tampoco había que ser tan exagerado, sólo había sido una lamida. Sonrió.

Le había encantado. Aquel pequeño cuerpo reaccionando tan inocentemente ante el acto impudoroso. Los labios entreabiertos ansiando algo más, temblaron tan bellamente.

Sebastian pasó el pulgar e índice sobre su propio labio inferior, algo en él se había despertado cuando le lamió. Algo que había contenido desde la primera vez que lo vio tras los barrotes de la jaula. Cerró los ojos, en la ensoñación probaba esos labios, esa saliva endulzada y los dientes tan agriamente reacios. Su amo era lo más puro que alguna vez tuvo cerca. Un alma llena de luz pero envuelta en total tiniebla, desesperación. Quería probarla. Quería probar más que esa alma, quería saborear cada esencia que Ciel Phantomhive podía darle.

Dejó su trabajo yendo a la puerta. Algo que caracterizaba a aquella mujer era su eficiencia, sino jamás hubiera dejado que se acerque a menos de un metro de su amo. Nina Hopkins era una humana apasionada en lo que hacía. Abrió la puerta principal y la nombrada apareció con enorme equipaje. Sebastian soltó un suspiro imperceptible para ella, fingió una sonrisa, aquella que siempre le ayudaba en esos casos.

- Buenos días, señorita Nina Hopkins, el joven amo la está esperando –explicó abriéndole paso y cerrando tras ella la puerta, tomó el maletero sintiendo el funesto peso ¿cómo esa humana podía cargar con eso? Claro, a él no le costaba trabajo pero… ah, en fin- Por aquí –interrumpió sus propios pensamientos acompañándola a donde su amo y los invitados estaban

- Ow, el joven Ciel quiere un nuevo traje, he estado diseñando con las telas más delicadas e importadas, todo está en mi pequeño maletín –_"¿a eso le llamaba pequeño?"_ pensó el demonio- y bueno, en esta ocasión ¿será para alguna fiesta, reunión, evento? –cuestionaba entusiasmada mirando cada puerta tenía tantas ansias de comenzar a desnudar el cuerpo del chiquillo y hacerlo suyo (en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro).

- Me disculpará, pero quien le llamó para ser más precisos fue la Madam, creo que desea le haga un traje para un "proyecto"

- ¿Un proyecto? –la mujer le miró de reojo curiosa esperando que el mayordomo le diera más información

- Jo, siento decirle que tampoco estoy muy informado de eso –sonrió ampliamente cerrando los ojos, la diseñadora volteó nuevamente la mirada a su camino- Aquí es –dijo el moreno deteniéndose y abriendo la puerta presenciando la escena más extraña (que hasta esos momentos) había visto- Joven amo –esbozó una forzosa sonrisa teniendo una vena hinchada, bueno, para ser sinceros nunca pensó que su pequeño contratista llegaría a "ese punto"

- Sé… Sé como explicarlo –fueron las palabras que invadieron la boca del niño estando aún entre ambos chinos, una posición nada agradable para la vista de su mayordomo

1, 2, 3, suspiro interno… El demonio se acercó a su amo y tomándole de las axilas lo levantó quitándolo de encima. Su sonrisa seguía puesta.

- Vaya, vaya, no sé si debí haber llamado antes de entrar para evitarle esta situación tan _"bochornosa"_ –dijo con énfasis a lo último, lo dejó con los pies en el piso- Como decía, la señorita Hopkins se encuentra aquí –se hizo un lado dejando ver a la (encantada y fascinada) mujer, a la cual, los ojos le brillaban con intensidad y las mejillas rojas de la excitación, habían llamado a algo problemático, muy problemático… Cosa que le alegraba, quizás estando ella habría suficiente castigo hacia su amo por estar haciendo "tales" escenas- Con su permiso, me retiro a mis deberes –dijo inclinándose con respeto y saliendo de la habitación

Ciel apuró el paso tras el mayordomo debía explicarle… ¿Debía? ¿Por qué debía?

- Espera, Sebastian –llamó estando tras él, ambos se encontraban solos en el pasillo

- ¿Se le ofrece algo más? –cuestionó el moreno aún con esa sonrisa

- … -detestaba esa sonrisa hipócrita- Lo que viste no fue lo que piensas

- ¿Importa mucho lo que piense? Sólo soy su mayordomo, my Lord –expresó fríamente sonriendo

- ¡No! Claro que no importa pero aún así… –esquivó la mirada del ojo-rojos– Como Señor de la casa debo evitar que mi servidumbre malinterprete estos actos, los rumores inician siempre desde adentro –cruzó sus brazos- así que lo que viste no es lo que piensas

Pequeño mocoso, sin duda era tan molesto, creyendo que con esas simples palabras podría convencerlo. Se inclinó hacia ese rostro y tomó el mentón con los dedos haciendo que gire el rostro hacia él. Fijó los ojos en aquel azul zafiro y susurró.

- De verdad que usted no se da cuenta, joven amo –lamió el labio inferior del niño pasando la mano por el pecho sobre esas telas negras, llevó la mano hasta donde se encontraba el comienzo de los pantalones y metió la camisa- como verá, las manos largas de Rau habían comenzado a andar sobre usted, sin duda es muy ingenuo –dijo cerrando los ojos acomodándole las ropas, ¿cómo la excéntrica mujer había dejado a su sobrino ser manoseado?- llego un poco más tarde y lo desvir… violan –corrigió- Tenga cuidado –se reincorporó- con su permiso, debo vigilar algunas cosas –expresó alejándose

Bien… algo le había dejado estático y ¡ni él sabía qué era! ¿Fue el acto de su mayordomo (la lamida), las manos acomodándole las ropas (acariciándole el cuerpo) o las palabras tan certeras? Llevó la mano al labio, la saliva, el calor… ese maldito demonio lo estaba acorralando y él no sabía como salirse de ese posible Jaque Mate.


	2. Al mediodía Ese mayordomo es tentado

_Derechos: Los personajes son enteramente de YANA TOBOSO._

* * *

_**Ese mayordomo, es bueno instruyendo**_

******Capítulo II: **Al mediodía. Ese mayordomo es tentado.

Definitivamente no iba a "perder". Abrió la puerta mirando dentro de la habitación donde sus invitados se encontraban alegremente (ruidosamente) charlando sobre los hechos que le llevaron en aquella posición.

_No le parecía buena idea viniendo de ellos pero acaso ¿tenía otra opción?_

_Se quitó el saco que llevaba puesto y se acercó al extranjero quien permanecía sonriente ante esos actos tan titubeantes. Ciel se detuvo a un par de pasos de estar lo suficientemente cerca para continuar. Rau abrió la mirada ávida al peliazul._

_- No se preocupe, Conde, no haré nada, lo prometo –dijo levantando la palma y posando la otra mano en el pecho, obviamente el menor no le creía_

_- Rau, sólo que te atrevas a… -frunció el ceño el niño_

_- Vamos, Ciel, estoy aquí confía en tu tía –intervino la pelirroja estando tras el chiquillo, puso la mano sobre el hombro del moreno y le dio un menudo apretón (no por nada era médico)- él sabe las consecuencias que tendría de pasarse –afirmó fulminante la mujer mientras de su cuerpo emanaba cierta aura roja y negra, apenas podía vérsele el rostro cuyo dominio eran esos ojos fuego intensos_

_- Jajajajajaja –rió nervioso el chino con una gotita en la frente, cierto, cierto, la tía estaba cerca y no era momento para "aprovecharse"_

_- Bueno, si no queda de otra –se subió a las piernas del otro y miró a la chica, ella mantenía esa mirada nuez puesta con total atención en el pequeño ¿qué tanto le miraba? Soltó un suspiro y continuó, separó las piernas acomodándose en el otro y acercó el rostro ante el sonriente extranjero, chasqueó la lengua por sus adentros, odiaba que se mantuviera tan feliz estando él tan avergonzado_

_- Pon el brazo sobre el pecho, Ciel –explicó la Madam_

_- ¿Así? –puso la mano sobre el pecho como le habían dicho_

_- Ahora acerca más los labios y abre tu mirada casi al llanto, cariño_

_- Oh, que hermosa escena –susurró el mayor cerrando los ojos sonriendo más amplio_

_- … -¡le sacaba de sus casillas! Pero continuó… acercó más los labios y sintió esa respiración cerca, demasiado cerca y era HORRIBLE, ese maldito olor que odiaba le invadía las narinas_

_- Imagine que soy el mayordomo –expresó quedo casi dejando que el aliento le envolviera más al Conde, éste se sonrojó a la sola mención de Sebastian y sin pensarlo mucho (ni sentir esa mano siendo usurpadora entre sus caderas) asintió- Bien, bien –las manos del moreno se acentuaban ante el otro quien seguía con la imagen del demonio en sus pensamientos ¿esas manos demoníacas podrían tocarle igual?_

_Madam Red miró a la china quien seguía atenta a cada segundo pensando en qué pasaba por la mente ajena. Soltó un suspiro y antes de poder continuar a las deducciones regresó la atención en donde debería tenerla notando tremendas manos violadoras de un cuerpo tan casto y puro. Cerró el abanico de golpe y le golpeó una para que la alejara._

_- Oh, querido, vi un insecto asqueroso en ella –habló amenazante ante un sorprendido niño y un hombre asustado pero sonriente, había podido tocar algo después de todo, eso le hacía feliz_

_La chica de coletas gatunas susurró un "Hnmm" su hermano la miró preguntándole si pasaba algo a lo cual ella simplemente caminó con ese semblante nulamente expresivo y empujó al chiquillo contra el otro haciendo que quedara enredado entre los brazos del chino (gustoso de ese momento). La pequeña mano del Conde seguía sobre el pecho y el rostro escondido en el mismo._

_- Así es mejor –expresó por fin la china, y es que se estaba cansando de la lentitud que tenía el jovencillo se subió de igual modo en las piernas de su hermano y aplastó al ojiazul con el pecho haciendo así que medio rostro del niño estuviera en el pecho del moreno y otro medio rostro hundiéndose en lo senos de la morena_

_- Jajajaja, suponía que mi hermanita estaría más decidida a hacer algo así –rió sonoro dejándose "querer" mientras la tía pensaba en la forma de cómo matarlo de tal modo que ese cuerpo no volviera a aparecer_

- Tardaste mucho, cariño, creí que te echabas para atrás –dijo la mujer pelirroja yendo a abrazarle

- Te equivocas si piensas que lo haré –fue su respuesta, y ciertamente no se echaría para atrás, él no era de aquellas personas que retrocedían ante los impedimentos, si seducir era cosa de mujeres ¡sería mujer!

- ¿Y bien, Ciel? –los párpados de Nina se abrían y cerraban a gran velocidad, el pequeño miró aquellos ojos y supo inmediatamente qué esperaba

- Agh, ¿debo dar razones a todo? Lo dije, lo que vieron no fue lo que creyeron –sacudió la mano hastiado de tantas preguntas en el día

- Aw, y eso que creí que por fin te habías decidido a ser más dócil –sacó un pañuelo llevándolo a los ojos, lo había imaginado de forma tan sumisa tantas veces que al llegar y ver esa "erótica" escena se había quedado fascinada, nunca pensó que podría verlo en vida, y aunque fuera falsa, o actuada, en su corazón y pensamientos quedaría firmemente grabada como el más maravilloso recuerdo

- … -_¿"más dócil"?_ ¿Qué imagen tenía de él?- Te llamé para que hagas un nuevo traje –intervino en aquel silencio ajeno, sin duda estaba imaginando algo escalofriante pues hasta su piel se había quedado helada

- ¡Oh! Y aquí estoy, traje nuevas telas que había querido probar, mira, un azul zafiro con negro queda perfecto pero siendo una temporada primaveral he planeado usar telas más claras, quizás un verde claro o anaranjado, la verdad ambos te quedarían perfecto, los volantes serían…

- Nina –detuvo la pelirroja abanicándose- queremos que hagas un vestido

Bien, con calma, había que procesar la información… Se encontraba en su casa, recibió una llamada de carácter urgente, salió rápidamente, llegó a la mansión, fue recibida, llegó a la habitación y… ¿Qué día era ese? ¿Qué pasaba en el mundo que parecía girar de maravilla? ¿Acaso se había dictado una nueva ley?

- Un…un… ¡¿UN VESTIDO?! –preguntó entusiasmada no saliendo de su asombro, sacó su pañuelo de nueva cuenta y las lágrimas le brotaron ¡Oh, sí existía Dios! Tener ese hermoso regalo en vida… ¿o acaso moriría pronto? Bueno, no importaba, moriría feliz habiendo hecho ese vestido para el jovencillo

Llevó la mano a su frente sobándose las sienes con los dedos ¿En qué maldito momento del día pensó que todo eso era buena idea? ¿En cuál? Él era Ciel Phantomhive, y por supuesto que tenía buenas, que buenas, GENIALES ideas. Algo excéntricas quizás pero perfectas. Sin embargo, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido que semejantes personas podrían ayudarle?

Se lamentaba, si no fuera por ese maldito demonio no tendría un próximo ataque de migraña.

- ¡Acepto! –expresó Nina tomando ambas manos de un niño sorprendido- Acepto, ¡haré ese vestido ahora mismo!

- Entonces toma sus medidas –sonrió la tía con suavidad por sus adentros guardaba la ansiedad y emoción

- Por cierto, si se vestirá de chica… nuevamente –añadió Rau- sería adecuado que use la ropa interior de una

Y allí iba el maniático-pervertido chino con sus malas ideas ¿por qué no se podía quedar callado si no iba a aportar nada decente?

- Eso suena demasiado convincente, la lencería también es importante –rodó la mirada hacia arriba

- ¿Lencería? –cuestionó el chiquillo mirándoles extraviado en la estupidez ajena- No, eso JAMÁS

- Ciel, no te muevas demasiado –dijo Nina comenzando a pasarle la cinta métrica por el cuerpo, debía ser precisa pues la ropa de mujer era más complicada en diseñar

La mujer tomó aquel pequeño cuerpo que insistentemente se negaba a quedarse quieto, oh, no, no le destruiría su momento especial con un berrinche. Esos momentos rara vez llegaban y ella, Nina Hopkins, no lo dejaría pasar. Posó las manos sobre los hombres del peliazul que tembló ante el fuerte apretón estando frente a él.

El Conde levantó la mirada y fue allí donde descubrió cuan apasionada era aquella mujer en su trabajo. Tragó saliva nervioso ¿cuántas personas en el mundo (a parte de su tía) fulminaban con la mirada?

- Ciel –ella pronunció aquel nombre con un tono algo tétrico, bueno quizás era la imaginación del menor, después de todo, el aura negra alrededor de ella le hacía pensar de más- SÉ BUEN CHICO -imperó

El joven amo giró el rostro a un costado tratando de ocultar la mirada en el proceso. Los labios le temblaron y quedamente susurró "Bien".

Quizás fue cosa de embrujo pues en el momento en que esa palabra salió de su boca la castaña sonrió ampliamente alegre y continuó midiéndole (quizás aquella aura si fue cosa de su imaginación).

El moreno acarició las patas del gato negro. Oh, eran demasiado perfectas. Las mejillas del demonio se ruborizaron a la excitación pensando en que no había ser más perfecto que aquel felino. El pelo negro azabache tan profundo como el mismo infierno, aquellos ojos azules que se asemejaban al mar profundo y lo mejor de todo… _"Puri puri"_ murmuró cerrando los ojos fascinado, lo mejor de todo eran esas patas tan suaves y cálidas.

Entrecerró la mirada ante el maullido del gato… se parecían un poco. Vio con fijeza los ojos del animal pensando en que en verdad se parecían… ¿era sólo por esos ojos? Apretó más aquellas patas a lo que el gato se removió de su tacto rasguñándole la mano traspasando el guante blanco que siempre llevaba. Se retiró éste último y lamió la herida viendo aún más intensamente al felino, que parecido ni que nada, ¡CLARAMENTE ERAN IGUALES!

- Vaya, vaya –sonrió ampliamente estando solo él y el minino en el jardín- Sin duda son iguales –pasó la mano en aquella cabeza ennegrecida que ronroneaba al ser acariciada con la mano desnuda del demonio, el gato era hermoso, tan bello, mostrándose tan altivo pero al simple tacto tan…- …sumiso –escapó de sus labios

Se puso de pie soltando el suspiro dejándole un plato con leche al felino. Se había hecho ya tan tarde, el almuerzo debía ser servido. Miró de reojo la mansión que estaba tras de él, demasiado trabajo aún le faltaba hasta que anocheciera y luego de eso… Pasó la mano en la cabeza echándose los cabellos revoltosos hacia atrás, tenía el leve presentimiento (sospecha) que esa noche sería "conmemorativa".

- Permiso –dijo al tocar la puerta, la abrió o ese fue su intento pues algo retuvo que se moviera aquella madera- ¿Eh? –empujó un poco la puerta ¿por qué no se abría?

- ¡No pases! –exclamó Ciel mientras Rau seguía impidiendo el paso del mayordomo

- ¿Sucede algo allá, joven…

- ¡NO PASES HE DICHO, SEBASTIAN! –gritó el Conde

Bueno, Sebastian se estaba impacientando y eso que hasta esos momentos gozaba de buena paciencia y tolerancia (según él). Empujó un poco la puerta poniendo algo de fuerza, era un demonio, no le sería difícil tirarla con quien estuviese tras ella.

- SEBASTIAN, ES UNA ORDEN, ALÉJATE DE ESA PUERTA –exclamó el menor a lo cual el demonio se detuvo un paso antes de tumbarla ¿por qué su amo daba órdenes tan poco satisfactorias para él?

Soltó un suspiro entrecerrando la mirada, bien, comenzaba a enfadarse y eso era algo que pocas veces vestía su rostro. Frunció el entrecejo mientras los labios cayeron levemente haciendo un arco, no le agradaba no saber qué sucedía dentro de esa habitación y lo que era aún peor, no le agradó nada la orden hecha por su contratista. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, obedeció.

Chasqueó la lengua poco audible para los que estaban al otro lado de la puerta, se inclinó llevando la mano al pecho_"Yes, My Lord"_salió de sus labios nada convencido. Levantó nuevamente el cuerpo y prosiguió señalándole a su amo que era hora del almuerzo, prosiguió explicándole el orden de los platillos que se servirían aunque al parecer el ruido de adentro era más fuerte que su voz.

Se podía escuchar a un Ciel chillando mientras la risa del extranjero hacia eco en toda la recámara, Madam Red dictaba órdenes las cuales la señorita Hopkins parecía aceptar (y hasta mejorarlas).

Terminó de explicar los preparativos, no escuchó comentario alguno sobre ello a lo que supuso la poca atención que le estaba dando.

- Como mencioné, joven amo, la comida está servida si gusta pasar a…

- Retira todo –interrumpió en un tono sereno-…dáselos a los sirvientes o haz con ella lo que quieras, no comeremos tengo asuntos que resolver aquí

- Como usted ordene –dijo inclinándose

Sebastian dio media vuelta regresando al comedor ¡vaya desperdicio de su tiempo! ¿Qué tanto entretenía a su amo que le impedía comer?

Mientras tanto en la habitación se encontraban: una Nina ansiosa, un Rau lujurioso, una Ranmao indiferente, una Madam Red encantada y pequeño Conde trasvestido.

- El vestido está elegido de acorde a los deseos de la Madam, tiene como tela base un azul que caracteriza al Conde, sin embargo, la misma tela toma tonos oscuros y claros a la leve luz, como mencioné antes, lo mejor de la temporada son las flores, más que nada las pequeñas y silvestres por eso utilicé encajes blancos bordados dándole caídas cortas y colgantes en lugar de mangas, lo guantes son de encaje coqueto pero juvenil, también…

- ¿Y esto cómo se quita? –paró tanta cháchara el ojiazul mientras el sudor le caía de la frente a la mejilla, se miraba al espejo una y otra vez no creía lo que veía ¿de verdad eso le gustaba a los hombres?

- Oh, eso es sencillo, Conde –dijo pasando la mano sobre el desnudo hombro del menor, el extranjero se inclinó queriendo susurrarle a la oreja pero el aire asesino de cierta pelirroja hizo que se contuviera- Jajajajajaja –soltó una risa nerviosa

Ciel pasó la mirada en el otro, no le gustaba nada esa mano en su cuerpo desnudo (aunque sólo tenía los hombros descubiertos), la golpeó apartándola, dio medio giro quedando de perfil. No se mostraba convencido de tal ropa, el azul que igualaba a su ojo le hacía sin duda más llamativo pero… ¡ESTABA DEMASIADO ENTALLADO AL TORSO QUE NO RESPIRABA!

- ¿No hay otro color? –fue la pregunta que salió de sus labios aunque en la cabeza llevaba el _"¿No puede ser de otro modo?"_

- Es el color de temporada –respondió la modista mientras guardaba las telas- Ciel, la forma de sacar también es más sencilla –sonrió amplio y antes que pudiera decir algo en contra el pequeño ella tiro del lazo del pecho que sujetaba el corsé haciendo que todo el vestido se comenzara a venir abajo

- ¡QUÉ DEMONI…

- ¿Ves? Es eficaz –sonrió soltando la risilla que comenzaba a resultarle molesta el Conde

- Bueno, querido, continuemos ensayando los actos –intervino la tía ayudándole a ponerse las ropas- pronto anochecerá…

Ciel frunció levemente el entrecejo, era verdad, pronto anochecería y tendría que mostrarle sus "dotes seductivos" al mayordomo. Chasqueó la lengua volviéndose a ver en el espejo, ciertamente parecía una señorita… se ruborizó por sus adentros ante esa idea ¡DESDE CUÁNDO COMENZABA A PENSAR EN ESAS COSAS! Todo era por culpa de él, por culpa de Sebastian.

El demonio estaba angustiándose… bueno, quizás exageraba en llamar a aquello angustia, la verdad era que estaba ansioso y enfadado. Conocía bien las razones de esas sensaciones.

Soltó un suspiro terminando de limpiar el desastre que Bard había hecho en la cocina, no podía ser que tampoco supiera comer como la gente. Sólo se había descuidado unos segundos (ni siquiera se había alejado totalmente del pasillo de la cocina) cuando escuchó el ruido de una explosión. Supo en ese instante que el ex-soldado había hecho algo ¿qué fetiche tenía con las bombas?

- Perdóname, Sebastian –volvió a decir el rubio de pie en una esquina de la cocina, en la cabeza le relucían tres chichones que extrañamente le había dado el mayordomo, a decir verdad, no comprendía cómo había llegado a la violencia, de hecho hasta ahora sólo le había llamado la atención y hecho arreglar los imperfectos que hubiera causado, quizás le pasaba algo, bueno también era humano y tenía sentimientos, nadie era perfecto (a pesar de que se mostraba así)… quizás era estrés… no, eso no podía ser puesto que si así fuera ya desde antes se hubiera mostrado de aquel modo, eliminó ese pensamiento y continuó, quizás era algún problema con la novia… había una probabilidad pero ¿Sebastian tenia novia?- … Estando todo el día con el joven amo quizás haya terminado con ella, aunque puede que más que romper no hayan podido tener relaciones, oh, entonces eso seria más probable, lo que Sebastian tiene es un problema en sus relaciones sexuales insatisfechas –concluyó ya fuera de pensamientos y con una voz (que muy para su pesar) se había vuelto audible para el demonio

- Parece ser que aún no comprendes lo que es estar reflexionando sobre los actos, Bard –expresó sonriendo de oreja a oreja tras él, el demonio, se tronó los puños

Bard en esos momentos comprendió el significado de: falta de actividad sexual.

Sebastian dejó una cocina intacta, como si nunca hubiera sufrido daño alguno, y un Bard con siete chichones sumados a los tres que tenía inicialmente.

Estaba de mal humor, de muy mal humor, su amo no le había llamado en todo el día… quizás se había descargado un poco con el cocinero pero… en algún momento iba a pasar que debía reprenderlo con métodos _físicos_. Soltó un suspiro y escuchó la campana de la cocina… su amo le llamaba.

- Permiso –dijo suave al tocar la puerta y abrió (finalmente le dejaba pasar)- ¿Me llamó… -pasó la mirada en la habitación buscándolo ¿dónde estaba?

- Ciel está en su habitación –dijo la dama de rojo adivinando acertadamente los pensamientos del mayordomo

- Ah, eso pensé –sonrió amable esperando un por qué le habían llamado pero parecía que sin duda eran un grupo de simios que no podían articular palabra alguna así que sin muchas opciones (con ellos en realidad no habían demasiadas) preguntó- ¿me llamaron?

- Oh, cierto Sebastian, nosotros te llamamos –dijo la doctora poniéndose de pie, Sebastian se negó a sí mismo a expresar la obviedad de esa respuesta- acompáñanos a la salida, hemos terminado la reunión

- Entendido –dijo sonriendo y se hizo a un lado- Por aquí –extendió la mano servicialmente

Madam Red soltó una risilla pasando al lado del mayordomo quien levantó la ceja curioso por ese comportamiento… aunque pensándolo mejor no era curioso, de hecho ella se reía de cual estup… cosa. Pasó la mirada a la pareja china, tan lascivos como de costumbre se tenían pegados del cuerpo, a veces se preguntaba si ellos eran siameses… soltó un suspiro, debía dejar de pensar, dejar de pensar en aquellas ideas tan absurdas. Finalmente pasó Nina, a vista del demonio le pareció demasiado feliz, es decir, esa sonrisa (que parecía que ni el Creador podría rompérsela) colgaba de oreja a oreja a punto de salírsele del rostro… ¿Qué pasó mientras no estuvo?

Ciel soltó un suspiro al estar sobre la cama, se puso de pie y se miró en el espejo. La luz de la luna blanca traspasaba la ventana acentuando el vestido color azul que parecía tragar la misma luz y hacerla suya. Frunció la mirada mirándose la peluca falsa que se había puesto, esta vez era diferente a la primera que una vez usó (y desgraciadamente aún recordaba con claridad), llevaba el cabello suelto y ondulado con un ramillete de flores blancas y azules como adorno.

Chasqueó la lengua dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado. Dentro de él había un debate: primero estaba el hecho de querer derrotar a ese demonio, es decir, mostrarse conocedor y dominante… por otro lado también estaba el segundo punto, tener que usar esa ropa, tener que comportarse de aquel modo… y nuevamente: tener que comportarse de aquel modo.

Llevó la mano a la frente, oh, que cruel era el mundo ¿por qué las mujeres hacían esas cosas? Agradecía por sus adentros haber nacido como hombre de otro modo se tendría que mostrar tan bochornosamente.

Quizás estaba exagerando… o eso prefería pensar porque si de modo contrario no lo hacía y lo aceptaba con naturalidad tendría que dudar de su propia virilidad… aunque estando en ese punto de tener que seducir a otro hombre… bueno, tener que seducir a un demonio en ese caso, no era tampoco algo natural.

Volvió al lado oscuro de la habitación casi escondiéndose de su misma imagen, estaba a punto de hacerlo, a punto de seducirle.

- Los invitados se han marchado –dijo el demonio desde la puerta Ciel se sobresaltó ¿cuándo había llegado?

- Toca antes de entrar, Sebastian –expresó en un tono áspero tratando de no mostrarse preocupado, el mayor le miró por unos segundos, no le veía más que aquel ojo zafiro reluciente entre tanta oscuridad, el más joven se incomodó, frunció el entrecejo y llevó el orbe azul al costado contrario- ¿qué tanto ves?

- Oh, en realidad nada, sólo me preocupa que el joven amo comienza a tener mal el oído, como supondrá toqué la puerta pero usted no respondió –sonrió ladino continuando- y también… -se detuvo un momento pensando cuidadosamente las palabras- ¿por qué está metido entre tanta penumbra?

El menor tartamudeó inaudible a lo que el demonio dio un paso hacia él.

- Disculpe, no pude escucharle –dijo con tono gentil tan característico- Repítalo, por favor –expresó y puso la mano sobre el hombro del otro, sintió algo extraño ¿su cabello por qué estaba tan largo?- Joven… -el abrazo del menor le hizo abrir los ojos, sorprendido… estaba sorprendido de aquel acto tan poco (nada) común- … joven amo –volvió a llamarle bajando la mirada y se encontró con el cielo mismo abastecido de una luna clara y fulgorosa… ese bello orbe azulado resplandecía con suma belleza

- Te lo dije… –los labios del menor le parecieron suaves, apetecibles, tenían una carnosidad que le hacía anhelarlos- yo sé de estas cosas también –entrecerró la mirada, ¡vaya arma mortal que le habían enseñado aquellas personas!

No resistió, y es que siendo sincero consigo mismo, no lo haría, no habiendo visto semejante rostro. Lo levantó cual princesa y lo dejó caer al colchón desajustándose la corbata. Sebastian se puso casi sobre él, tiró de los guantes, el primero con la boca el segundo con la mano, se encimaba poco a poco y le miraba tan penetrantemente que el pequeño por un segundo sintió hervir las mejillas. La luna poseía una luz que perspicazmente pasaba por la ventana haciendo que el demonio apenas se visualice, sin embargo, esos ojos rojos resplandecían entre toda la oscura habitación que les envolvía.

Ciel tragó saliva ante el asombro e incomodidad, pero asimismo, ante la sensación atrayente que le hacía no dejar de verlo. Tomó el rostro del otro por la mejilla y siguiendo el papel que aprendió antes lo hizo acercarse.

- Sebastian –murmuró llevando los labios al moreno y besándole, fue correspondido

El demonio pasó las manos sobre el listón que sostenía aquel corsé, sonrió ladino y recostó al otro comenzando a besarle el cuello. Los suaves gemidos se hicieron un delicioso eco que le incitaron a morderle el cuello.

Ciel gimió ante la mordida apretando las manos sobre las sábanas. Apenas podía verle, era exquisita esa boca, besaba tan bien y no sólo eso, le hacía ceder con tanta facilidad. Se mordió el labio inferior y posó la mano sobre el listón, debía jalarlo y llevarlo al siguiente nivel… pero… estaba demasiado nervioso. Sus mejillas teñidas de carmín ardían, podía sentir las manos del demonio acariciarle las piernas, las medias no detenían el calor de aquella mano que sin dudar iba en camino a su entrepierna y al estar en aquel lugar le apretó.

El alarido salió de la boca de su amo y sonrió, sonrió como pocas veces había sonreído ante él. Chupó la clavícula dejándole una marca rojiza, la lamió y miró esa mano que aún dudaba de tirar de aquel listón. La sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro y tomó la mano de su dueño tirándolo con él.

La mano del demonio pasó sobre ese pecho despejándole el corsé y haciéndose paso entre besos y lamidas. Un apretón en la tetilla le hizo levantar la cadera… no gimió, no gemiría más al gusto del otro.

- Es…Espera… ahhh… -apenas podía ordenarle, y pareciera que el otro no le escuchaba o se disponía a no hacerlo- Sebastian… -apretó el ojo izquierdo mientras que el otro seguía oculto entre la revoltosa cabellera mojada de sudor- Sebas…tian –volvió a pronunciar y apenas le vio

Apenas miró a ese demonio lo entendió: no se detendría aunque lo ordenase. Bajó el párpado, la lengua le recorría el cuerpo y se hundía en su ombligo. Las ropas interiores blancas ya no las sentía en él, de hecho no sabía dónde habían quedado pero suponía que estarían en el suelo. El nerviosismo aumentaba, todo ese temblor crecía al estar bajo el cuerpo de ese otro ser mentiroso.

El cuerpo del peliazul se estremeció aún más, la lengua ya no estaba en su pecho ni en su ombligo… estaba _allí_, en aquella zona viril y sensible. Apretó las nalgas sintiendo la lengua enredarle la punta y sin poder decir algo soltó un gemido, quiso callar, quiso detener esa sensación, esa emoción.

Miró con sublime gusto aquel cuerpo, verlo retorcerse con tan leves actos le hacía percibirlo de un modo inocente. Eso era tal vez el motivo por el cual seguía con él, aquel niño, aquel mocoso berrinchudo y orgulloso era único. Tan único que lo hacía irresistible y deseable, quería envolverle en su misma oscuridad… para él, sólo él podría tenerle en la totalidad.

Metió la masculinidad en su boca comenzando a chuparla, sostenía con la mano aquella dureza mientras los ojos rojos seguían dispuestos a no perderse de aquellas reacciones tan dulces. Devoró más aquel cuerpo, más y más tanto que pudiera escucharle cualquiera, tanto que nadie, ni un ser aparte de él, pudiera tenerle a tal magnitud.

Ciel Phantomhive gimió mientras el cabello se mojaba entre sudor y saliva de su boca. Las manos apretaban las sábanas removiéndolas, el placer era demasiado, las lágrimas querían salir… no lo haría, no lloraría por aquella _"estupidez"._

La mano libre del demonio fue entre las nalgas, apretó aquella entrada, su amo dio un respingo, le miró fijamente, las caderas del pequeño se movían demasiado, frunció el ceño ante ello, no podía seguir si no se quedaba quieto y dejaba de apretar, le mordió el cuerpo carnoso y sin premeditarlo la boca se llenó de la esencia de su amo. Se atragantó pero terminó bebiéndola. Nunca había probado algo tan agridulce, su paladar era diferente al de los humanos pero aún así ¿era normal que aquel sabor le gustase tanto? ¿Era el sabor o era por de quien provenía? Se separó un poco limpiándose los labios con el pañuelo e igualmente lo hizo con la mano la mano, y sacó el reloj de bolsillo.

El Conde le miró apenas, ¿qué había sucedido? ¿por qué se detuvo?

- Sebas…Sebastian –dijo entrecortado queriendo recuperar el aliento o dejarlo escapar en el otro

- Lo siento, joven amo –dijo tomando los guantes, despejó los cabellos húmedos y besó aquel ojo de su contrato- el deber me llama –sonrió burlón lamiéndole los labios- debo terminar los preparativos de su cena –dijo y posó la mano en el mentón del niño haciendo que abriese la boca introdujo su lengua besándole profundamente y dejándole su propio sabor

- Nhh… -se iba a ir entre ese beso cuando recordó lo que momentos antes había hecho, ¡se había venido en aquella boca! Frunciendo el ceño le mordió haciendo que saliese- I…IDIOTA –le gritó frotando con la mano sus propios labios- tú…tú…demonio pervertido –se ruborizó enormemente a lo que el mayor sonrió burlón- ¡Vete a hacer tu trabajo! –ordenó desviando la mirada

- Como ordene –fue su respuesta inclinándose, vaya que si había sido una noche "conmemorativa"

Ciel le siguió con la mirada, estaba algo lastimado y no sólo por el orgullo sino también porque no había continuado. Apretó la falda del vestido, estaba pensándolo demasiado.

El demonio se detuvo frente a la puerta, sonrió para sí mismo y murmuró suponiendo la situación en la que había dejado a su señor: _"Otra noche será"._

El rubor le llenó el rostro entero a Ciel, tomó la almohada y la lanzó siendo esquivada por el demonio y golpeando la puerta, que nada de culpa tenía. Chasqueó la lengua repitiéndose por sus adentros _"Maldito demonio, maldito demonio, maldito demonio pervertido…"_.

Sebastian sonrió por debajo al salir, se llevó la mano a los labios _"Sigue siendo un mocoso, joven amo"_.


	3. En la tarde Ese mayordomo lo extravía

**En la tarde. Ese mayordomo pierde el rastro.**

En la mansión, el mayordomo notaba que su amo estaba siendo demasiado obvio. Sonrió por debajo disfrutando de esa mirada lasciva y anhelante, más aún si provenía de su contratista. No negaba que era demasiado interesante tal situación, rara vez podía encontrar al más joven con tales acciones, sin embargo, comenzaba a ser importuno tener que atenderlo de esa forma. Para Sebastian había una mezcla extraña entre la molestia de seguir sus labores con eficacia y divertirse de esas expresiones tan torpes.

Ciel estaba sentado en el sillón rojo de su estudio, pasaba las hojas del periódico releyendo los sucesos que suscitaban en el país… bien, en realidad trataba de ocultarse del demonio tras esas enormes hojas grises y olientes.

El mayordomo servía, como costumbre del medio día, el té; a la vez, el orbe azul se escabullía por unos segundos a dar una "hojeada" a las labores que el otro ejercía tratando de ser lo menos evidente posible… sin embargo, obviamente era torpe en ello.

- ¿Sucede algo, joven amo? –preguntó cínico, se había comenzado a aburrir de sólo dejarse "desnudar" con esa mirada, y es que lo que más caracterizaba a ese satanás, y lo calificaba como el mejor mayordomo, era ese atrevimiento y falta de educación tan… educada

- No –dijo desviándole la mirada, no había logrado verlo más de tres segundos sin que éste le pusiera los nervios alterados y unas mejillas y orejas sonrojadas

- Por cierto,… -interrumpió los pensamiento (y calamidades emocionales) de su señor- ha llegado nuevamente la invitación de su majestad, la Reina –expresó con ciertos rasgos de fortuna, e infortunio para el más joven

El mayordomo se acercó a su señor, que poca atención ponía a sus palabras pues estaba más metido en los pensamientos (y consecuencias de éstos en el cuerpo), se inclinó a nivel de su oreja teniendo los ojos rojos entreabiertos que se dirigieron a ese rostro burlándose del efecto que tenía sobre él. Asimismo, sus irises carmín se desviaron por un instante a la garganta de su amo; bajo el cuello de la camisa blanca había una marca rojiza, podía verse a simple vista pero sorpresivamente su Señor no lo había notado.

Las mejillas que ya estaban chapeadas de rojizo se encendieron fogosas, Sebastian lo notó, vio aquellas orejas ser irradiadas por ese rubor y no moviéndose ni un milímetro acercó la carta al otro.

- Déjala –imperó viéndole de reojo, está bien, Ciel tenía aún suficiente orgullo como para poder mantenerse altivo aún en los momentos más vergonzosos

El mayor se echó un poco hacia atrás sonriendo ladino; bueno, por el momento (como castigo) no hablaría respecto a aquel chupetón y es que aunque lo desease, no había modo de que pudiera quitar esa maliciosa sonrisa de su rostro, había caído ante ese niño, ¡lo tenía a su merced con aquella arrogancia y mirada anhelante tan descarada!

Si tan sólo hubiera un modo de tenerlo, poseerlo en ese mismo instante; quería ya tomar su alma y tragarla, degustarse con ella hasta la última gota… pero no era del todo sincero… ¡Qué va! El mayordomo endemoniado a duras penas era sincero hasta con su amo.

La carta fue nuevamente dejada de lado, Sebastian que hasta el momento disfrutaba del capricho se inclinó, no podía esperar más. Aunque claro, se mentía, puesto que en realidad lo que no quería era esperar más tiempo. A veces la prolongación del encuentro con su pago era demasiado cansina, y eso que él mismo había dicho que ese tiempo de espera era un simple suspiro.

- Joven amo –le llamó, a lo cual el peliazul levantó la mirada

Había una inexperiencia y torpecidad en esa boca pequeña que le hacía temblar hasta la médula. Sus diestros labios no vacilaban en comerse enteramente aquellos tan tiernos y rebeldes que poco a poco se tornaban manejables. Cuando lo besaba podía sentir cómo su alma oscura adquiría cierta pasión. Un remolino en su interior suscitaba mientras esa otra dulce lengua temblaba… Vaya, nunca hubiese pensado que un beso pudiera proveerle de tan sublime sensación.

Atravesó más esa boca joven atrayéndole con la mano, no quería aún terminar de probarlo… no mientras el otro estuviese tan…

Le mordió la lengua, como el perro terco que muerde a su dueño cuando lo intenta atar. Ciel detuvo ese beso que comenzaba a sofocarle, lo miró con severidad (ocultando su asombro) a lo que el demonio respondía son una sonrisa burlona (pues conocía su verdadera reacción aunque la intentara esconder).

El mayordomo hizo un intento por inclinarse a lo que el ojiazul se removió, Sebastian entonces pensó que quizás aún era pronto para él.

- ¿No has acaso enviado la carta que te ordené? –expresó mirándole con fijeza, en verdad no sabía cuándo el demonio decía la verdad y cuándo le ocultaba las cosas por mera diversión

- La envié como me ordenó –respondió amablemente, Ciel simplemente ya no sabía si creerle totalmente o ser precavido y pensar que algo le ocultaba

- Envía nuevamente otra, dale una disculpa por tener que ausentarme en tal celebridad –imperó con enfado- hazlo, Sebastian, y deja de jugar al gato y ratón

- Con certeza –dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco, nuevamente elevó la mirada al ojiazul y notó que volvía a esconderse detrás de esas hojas grises ¿cuánto tiempo duraría eso? Comenzaba a fastidiarse

El toque de la puerta hizo pausa a su molestia y acto seguido una voz femenina pidió el ingreso.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el moreno a la sirvienta, ella apenas podía ver dentro del estudio pues el mayordomo se interponía en el paso

- S-Sebastian-san, –tartamudeó como era su costumbre (y molestia) con el mayordomo quien a veces se preguntaba si quizás tenía un déficit en el habla- llegó un recado, diciendo que el traje del joven amo estaba listo...

- ¿El traje? ¿Cuál traje? –cuestionó dudoso no sabiendo de qué hablaba, ¡hasta ahora él no había pedido ningún traje!

- El traje para la fiesta... La señorita Elizabeth lo mandó a hacer... según me dijo el recadero...

Ah, había olvidado que tal existencia... existía. La niña a veces le resultaba molesta, no sólo por el hecho de ser exigente y caprichosa, es decir, para caprichos infantiles estaba su amo, pero ésta Lady se llevaba grandes elogios hasta para ponerlo en vergüenza (como con aquel gorrito rosa).

- Entiendo –fue su corta respuesta, abrió un poco más la puerta dejando ver a su Señor- habrá escuchado, joven amo

- Ah, Lizzy se tomaba demasiado enserio estas cosas, ella debería saber que no asistiré... –dijo con pesadez mientras llevaba la mano a la frente

- Aún así, es un hecho que ha pedido ese traje especialmente para usted, no debería menospreciar su amabilidad...

Ciel soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, caminó hacia el demonio y vio a la sirvienta aún presente. El demonio se acercó al perchero tomando el saco negro de su señor.

- El cuello –pidió el mayordomo mientras le abotonaba la camisa

- ¿Algo más? –cuestionó el chiquillo teniendo la barbilla en alto

La mucama le miraba con fijeza y bajo esos lentes un color carmín rasgaba sus mejillas ¡podía verlo! ¡PODÍA VER AQUELLA MARCA ROJA BAJO EL CUELLO DE LA CAMISA!

- ¡N-No! –respondió de inmediato con la voz chillona y nerviosa- con permiso, joven amo –dijo yéndose a paso rápido mortalmente ruborizada

El niño le siguió con la mirada ¿qué pasaba? Extendió los brazos mientras el mayor le ponía el saco.

- En su cuello... –murmuró el moreno y el otro lo elevó la mirada esperando que le respondiese

Ciel abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido ¡últimamente estaba bajando mucho la guardia! Sus labios estaban nuevamente cubiertos por esos ajenos y aunque su negación era más por orgullo que por deseo, la lengua se dejaba danzar al manjar del moreno. Le empujó volviendo en sí. No podía dejarse llevar por el ritmo del mayordomo.

- ¿Qué dem- Sebastian! –cubrió sus labios con el dorso de la mano mientras el otro sonreía con triunfo

- Oh, disculpe, no pude evitarlo –dijo con cinismo y sonriendo burlón mientras se acomodaba igualmente el saco, le entregó el bastón y continuó- en marcha –dijo tomando la perilla de la puerta esperando saliese

Dio un paso y caminó como si nada hubiese sucedido. Debía mantener la calma, ¡mantener la calma ante todo!

Los sirvientes estaban enfilados en la puerta principal esperando saliesen, en cuanto su señor se dio paso bajando las escaleras sonrieron, pero había algo extraño en él.

Las mejillas de Ciel Phantomhive se veían retocadas... ¿era la juventud? Bueno, ese fue el primer pensamiento de Bard, cuyo murmullo llegó hasta Sebastian quien le dirigió la mirada. El chef tragó saliva, aún recordaba aquellos golpes en la cabeza por lo que era mejor a veces guardarse sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado, Finny miró de reojo a la mucama preguntándose ¿qué tanto le inspeccionaba al joven amo? Siguió la dirección de esos ojos... ¿qué había en aquel rostro que tanto le llamaba la atención?

- Cuiden la mansión mientras estamos fuera –fue la orden severa del mayordomo, en realidad esperaba que aunque sea la mansión se mantuviera de pie

Sebastian Michaelis no era exagerado, nada de eso, simplemente se basa en hechos reales (y comprobables) para suponer los posibles resultados de su ausencia. Había pues que ver, cuántas veces estando él los sirvientes terminaban destruyendo algo, no faltaba menos pensar que en su abandono podría suceder que la mansión hasta explotara (como antes ya había sucedido).

Soltó un suspiro perceptible para el menor quien levantó la mirada, conocía esa desconfianza que padecía el demonio al alejarse de la morada, después de todo, era la misma que sentía cada que se marchaba.

El sonido de las ruedas revolcándose sobre las rocas invadió dentro del carruaje. El ojo color zafiro se desvió a la ventana mirando los campos verdes, las flores brotando, los árboles con follaje denso y los pequeños cerros que circulaban sus tierras. Así era, aquel paisaje tan familiarmente conocido era la representación naciente de un justificable interés que no le permitía ver la cara del demonio, el cual, por supuesto que estaba atento al rostro de su señor.

- Joven amo... –llamó al pequeño, quien no lo conociera pensaría que no se había dado cuenta de la inquietud que el menor traía sobre sí (claro que no se notaba a simple vista), pero tanto era su gusto por aquella situación que le "obligó" a que le mirase

- ¿Qué? –respondió el chiquillo, ni de loco lo miraba, su nerviosismo era tanto que deseaba que los caballos volasen para llegar pronto, maldijo el momento en que Lizzy tuvo la brillante idea de mandarle a confeccionar un traje cuando pudo habérselo pedido a Nina Hop... no, en todo caso agradecía que no necesitará ver a esa mujer por un tiempo

- Al final, parece que mientras más huye, más acorralado queda ¿no es hora de "rendirse"? –enfatizó con cierta profundidad lo que hizo al menor mirarle

Ciel entonces vio aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cómo odiaba esa sonrisa tan patrañera. ¿A qué estaba jugando el demonio? ¿A qué se refería cuando decía huir? Él no huía, claro que no. Prueba clara era su existencia misma, su regreso desde el infierno... entonces ¿qué buscaba con esa pregunta?

- Hablo del baile –bufó cual si le hubiese leído los pensamientos, en realidad Ciel era bueno mintiendo pero entre mentirosos Sebastian era mejor- aunque he mandado anteriormente la carta dando una disculpa por su inasistencia, la señorita Elizabeth ha llegado al punto de mandarle a confeccionar un traje para la ocasión, eso quiere decir que desea verle en la fiesta ¿cierto?

- Lizzy siempre ha hecho cosas innecesarias desde que éramos niños, te aseguro que ésta no es la primera ni será la última vez que lo haga

- La persistencia es su punto fuerte –dijo mirándole a lo que el pequeño Conde desvió la mirada

- ¿No es igual para ti? No te veo cansado de jugar a "esto"

El mayordomo mostró cierto asombro ante sus palabras, la sonrisa que el otro daba era tan arrogante que le pareció de cierto modo tonta. Sonrió por debajo, oh, le encantaba esa vida que consiguió, por sus adentros agradeció haberlo escuchado, después de todo, ya no estaba aburrido.

El carro se detuvo, Sebastian abrió la puerta y extendió la mano para que su amo bajase. El centro estaba demasiado inundado de personas.

- ¿Un festival?...

- Eso parece –respondió al mayor mientras recibía el bastón- el lugar queda un poco lejos pero es mejor caminar debido a la multitud

- Uhm... –fue su suave murmuro mientras daba paso al frente bajando del carro

Hay ocasiones en que todo perro pequeño suele adelantarse al paso de su amo. Pudiese ser por el afán de dirigir, o quizás por la prisa que lleva para "marcar su territorio" pero lo cierto es que en esos casos los perros saben volver a donde son alimentados. Sin embargo, esto último no podía aplicarse al "Leal perro de la Reina".

Fue un instante, un solo instante en que desvió la mirada hacia aquel hermoso felino amarillo que reposaba en la ventana de una casa cuando desapareció su cachorro.

"_Si fuera Sebastian ¿dónde estaría?"_ Pensó Ciel mientras andaba por las calles, de algún modo había acabado siendo arrastrado por personas demasiado altas y apresuradas que caminaban tan aprisa simulando un huracán que lo jalaba de un lado a otro. Por esa razón detestaba los festivales y desfiles, no podía estar en ellos sin terminar perdido.

Suspiró buscando una solución. El método más eficaz era llamar a Sebastian por medio del ojo... definitivamente no haría eso, si lo hiciese le daría razones al demonio para creerlo un niño. Una segunda opción era pedir ayuda a algún oficial que se encontrase, y por lo visto habían varios manteniendo el orden del desfile, sin embargo, tampoco lo haría, si eso sucediera pasaría la vergüenza no sólo delante del demonio sino también delante del perro viejo de caza, Lord Randall.

Nada servía, tenía que pensar en otro modo, suspiró profundo llegando a una única conclusión: debería buscar el camino por si solo. Rodó la mirada fastidiado, su orgullo a veces era demasiado inconveniente.

El Conde comenzó a andar, mientras más tardase el demonio sospecharía más que se ha perdido.

Por otra parte, Sebastian no estaba lejos de esos pensamientos, había pasado la mirada un par de veces y no lo encontró. Trató de seguir su alma pero no la sentía, eso quería decir que su amo se encontraba demasiado lejos.

- En verdad, esto es peor que cuidar a un niño, más se asemeja a un cachorrito extraviado –se dijo andando, tendría que darse prisa en encontrarle puesto que conociendo al menor tarde o temprano se metería en algún problema

Ciel Phantomhive, siendo aún un joven Lord, tenía la fortuna de conocer a su propio ritmo la ciudad... al parecer. Bueno, realmente no importaban mucho las razones por las cuales la fortuna y la vida lo habían llevado a alejarse de su demonio, es decir, no es como si él no pudiese valerse por sí mismo.

Caminó llegando a una encrucijada. Era el momento, ¡ese era un momento crucial en la vida humana! Derecha, izquierda o seguir de frente. En la vida no había desvíos, no había modo de darse la vuelta ni tampoco un modo de irse por la tangente.

- De frente –dijo dando un paso con aire altivo y decidido

Su ojo azul miraba alrededor debería encontrar al demonio para regresar a casa, o siquiera encontrar el carruaje que los había llevado. Aunque era algo tonto, ¿por qué todos los carros se parecían? Ni recordaba cómo era el chofer y es que esas cosas carecían de importancia hasta ese momento.

Por otro lado, Sebastian se había situado en un tejado, seguía sin sentirlo, le extrañaba demasiado ese hecho ¿qué tan lejos pudo haberse ido?

- Seguramente debe estar andando y buscando sin sentido –soltó un suspiro- si se quedase quieto sería más rápido

Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, había sentido algo y no precisamente era su amo.

- Oh, vaya, hubiese preferido no encontrarlo aquí... –dijo el mayordomo dando medio giro y sonriendo amplio, los ojos rojos miraban a aquél sujeto mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido y arrugando un poco la nariz

El sujeto con el cabello bien peinado y el traje arreglado se ajustó los lentes. Detrás de esos vidrios mostraba una total irritación por aquel demonio.

- Tampoco creí que tendría la molesta suerte de toparme con alguien como usted... –buscó alrededor con cuidado- ... por lo que veo se encuentra solo... –comentó al no ver al pequeño y agregó al acomodarse los lentes- ... así que es verdad cuando dicen que _"hasta el mejor sabueso pierde el rastro"_

Sebastian sonrió más amplio, para algunos su enojo oculto quizás pudo surgir por ser comparado con un perro... cierto, detestaba eso; pero lo que aún más odiaba era el hecho de que aquel shinigami TENÍA RAZÓN.

- Por cierto, veo que también se encuentra ocupado ¿buscaba a alguien... o quizás a _algo_? –cuestionó dando al punto, el shinigami se encrespó un poco al comentario certero

- No es información que pueda proporcionarle a un carroñero –dijo mirando alrededor, comenzaba a cansarse de estar buscando por tanto tiempo y es que sólo hizo darle la espalda un poco cuando desapareció

- Grell... –musitó a lo que el otro giró a mirarle, eso le delató totalmente- Oh, así que busca Grell... ¿escapó?

- Como dije, no es algo que usted necesite saber –le dio la espalda para continuar buscando con la mirada

El mayordomo calló, debía darse prisa o se encontraría con el shinigami rojo y sería molesto tener que lidiar con aquél.

El Lord andaba a paso firme y decisivo, los tacones de sus zapatos se escuchaban junto al avance del bastón. Todo se encontraba tranquilo puesto que en su andar se había hallado con una calle silenciosa y casi deshabitada. Las personas tal vez estaban por las calles principales, bueno, al menos algo positivo tenía ese festival.

Sintió un golpe en el sobrero, seguidamente _eso_ cayó frente a sus pies, normalmente no se inclinaría a recoger cosas en la calle pero su atención fue robada cuando leyó claramente el título de aquel libro "SEDUCCIÓN A UN HOMBRE". Se inclinó para tomarlo pero en ese instante recibió un golpe en la nuca ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE ATREVÍA A GOLPEARLO?!

Un temblor surgió en el cuerpo del demonio, al fin lo había encontrado. Sonrió engreído comentando _"Mejor suerte para usted"_. A paso ágil corrió sobre los tejados, seguramente su Señor tenía algún problema para haberse quitado el parche, era evidente que hasta el momento se había negado a pedirle ayuda. Más y más cerca, cada vez sentía aquella alma más cercana pero... ¿estaba alguien con él? _"Ese color rojo..."_ chasqueó la lengua, ¿por qué siempre encontraba a tales personajes? Asimismo, detrás de él el shinigami le seguía... ¿no había dicho que su trabajo era prioritario? Suspiró por sus adentros, vaya, todo se había vuelto demasiado problemático.


End file.
